At Least We Try
by Life Strong
Summary: MEGA CROSSOVER FANFICTION After the suicide of senior student Mavis, Sunny Point High School realizes how big of a bullying problem it has. The school's solution? Take twenty freshman, ten boys and ten girls, and form an anti bulling club. No one expected it to turn out like this. Fandoms include: RotG, HTTYD, Frozen, Lorax, Wreck It Ralph, Brave, Incredibles, and more.
1. Welcome To Happy

Rapunzel

* * *

If there was one thing Rapunzel hated, it would have to be getting ready for school in the morning. She didn't mind brushing out her rather long hair or putting on make up, but she hated the idea of going to school. It was full of hypocritical morons. Then again she supposed anywhere she went would be. Rapunzel looked out the front window of her mom's minivan, her trepidation for starting high school making her stomach erupt into butterflies.

"Everything alright dear? You seem nervous," her mother, referred to by many as Mother Gothel, smiled at the anxious fifteen year old. Rapunzel smiled back at her adoptive mother; her birth mother abandoned her as a child.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous," she admitted, her golden hair falling into her face a bit.

Mother Gothel sighed, "Don't be. It's just four years of your life. Some say it's the best four years. How bad can it be?"

Little did her mother know, it could be very, very bad.

* * *

Mabel

* * *

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, drawing the attention of other students. Dipper, who had been talking to his long time crush Wendy, groaned. Mabel didn't notice his mood as he stomped over to her. Instead she goofily played with the sleeves of the new rainbow sweater she had made herself; one sleeve accidentally hit her twin in the face. "Oops. Sorry, Dipper."  
Dipper glared at her, "What do you want, Mabel?"

Mabel held up her schedule and shoved it in Dipper's face. "Look at my fourth period! It's the perfect class for me!" she giggled, her brother sighing again. He looked at her schedule with a thoughtful expression.

"I have the same fourth period as you actually. Wendy is in it too," Dipper mused, pondering the class. It was obviously an elective but why they were placed in it he wasn't sure. Dipper would remember if he had signed up for a class called 'Happy'.

Mabel squealed, "This is going to be the best class ever!" Several other students glared at her and Dipper chuckled nervously.

"Hey Mabel, maybe you shouldn't talk so loud. We're only freshmen, remember?"

Mabel looked around and smiled sheepishly, "Oops, sorry everyone."

Dipper gave his sister back her schedule and walked back over to Wendy. Robbie, Wendy's ex boyfriend turned best friend, was sitting with them laughing about something. Dipper had long ago made a truce with the slightly emo looking teenaged artist and he was also considered one of Dipper's best friends. Mabel sighed and sat down at the lunch table she was standing next too. She wished she had a best friend.

"Erm, excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" a feminine voice behind her asked. Mabel turned and looked at the other girl, a huge smile on her face. She was tall and thin; her black hair covered one of her eyes slightly. She smiled at Mabel, slightly embarrassed, and Mabel nodded.

"Sure! Nice to meet you! I'm Mabel Pines, you?" Mabel gushed as the other girl sat down. Maybe this girl could be her best friend?

"Violet Parr," the other girl said quietly, a smile on her face.

Trying to find a conversation with her new friend, Mabel put her schedule on the table and pointed at it, "Do we have any classes together?"

"Well, I'm in mostly advanced classes, but we do have the same fourth period. I don't understand that class; I didn't sign up for something called 'Happy'," Violet said after scanning over her schedule, "but we'll have the same lunch because of our fourth period class."

Mabel beamed. She had lunch AND the best class ever with Violet? There was only one word to describe it, "Awesome!"

Violet laughed, "This class suits you, Mabel. I should be in something called 'silent' or 'uber nerd alert' if this was based on personality."

"What do you mean? You don't seem quiet or nerdy to me?" Mabel frowned.

"Mabel, have you ever felt invisible?"

Mabel paused with a frown, "No. All I have to do is look at my shadow when I feel down. That way I know I'm seen."

"That is one of the wisest things I have ever heard anyone say, Mabel," Violet smiled.

The bell soon rang after that. Mabel found the bell odd sounding. Instead of the normal ringing like most school bells, it was more of a series of high pitched beeps. Mabel snickered; maybe the bell liked using curse words and they had to bleep it out.

Mabel waved at Violet and took off for her first period, art. Most of the other freshmen were wondering around aimlessly trying to find their classes, but not Mabel. Dipper had forced her to memorize the school map; it was paying off. Mabel was the first person in her freshman art class and she picked the best seat she possibly could. The window seat. The rest of the class filed in after a while, and soon the art teacher was chirping away with lively chatter. Mabel was pleased when she learned Robbie had this class with her, and she was even more pleased when he sat down next to her.

Mabel smiled as the art teacher talked away. Even though she was only thirty minutes into it, she knew this would be the best year ever.

* * *

Jessie

* * *

So far, high school was not Jessie's thing. In first period she had messed up an Algebra problem in front of the entire class, making them snicker. Second period wasn't any better. Jessie always thought Biology would be her favorite class, but a trip to the garbage can after seeing a live sheep's heart proved otherwise. Her third period wood shop class was slightly better, but there was a problem. Jessie was the only female in the class. After dozens of cat calls and lesbian jokes the red haired country girl left the class wanting to strangle someone. She sighed as she trudged on to her fourth period; maybe this 'Happy' class wouldn't be that bad.

She entered the class just as the bell rang. Jessie smirked; she had always had a knack for finding her way around places. There was one seat left in the back and Jessie hurriedly took it. She did NOT want to be in the front.

The teacher was an odd man to say the least. He had tan skin, grey hair, and forest green eyes. Most of the other girls in her grade would be swallowing their tongue right now. Jessie snickered; most of them were morons.

It wasn't his appearance that caught Jessie off guard, however. It was his name. Written on the chalkboard behind them in pink chalk was the name E. Aster Bunnymund. Jessie raised her eyebrow; this guy's name was practically Easter Bunny. The teacher stretched, revealing several tattoos on his arms. He then looked over the role and frowned.

"We're missing someone, ankle bitters. There's only nineteen of you," he called out as he recounted heads in the class. Jessie counted too; someone was missing.

A tall, lanky boy wearing a bow tie and suspenders barged into class with a bang, dropping several of his books as he did so. "Aw fiddle sticks," he mumbled as he picked them up, a blush on his face. Jessie noticed that no one snickered at the tall teen and one girl in the front of the class even got up to help him. Jessie blinked; did that girl have candy in her hair?

The teacher raised his eyebrow, "And you are?" he asked the boy who had been late. He blushed again.

"Oncie. My friends call me Oncie," he mumbled out, pointing to his name on the role sheet. Mr. Bunnymund nodded and checked his name off.

"Okay class. I know you're all here but I'm doing the role anyways just so others get an idea of what your name is," he said, sighing as Oncie tripped over a desk. Jessie felt bad for the guy, he must be having a worse day the she had. That was saying something.

"Buzz?" he called out, not saying his last name. Jessie found that curious but shrugged it off.

"Here," a butch boy beside her called out. Jessie turned to look at him. Buzz had short golden brown hair and blue eyes, a seemingly permanent smirk on his face. His white hoodie, black athletic pants, and brand name sneakers gave him a sporty vibe. Buzz must of noticed Jessie looking at him and winked. Jessie blushed; this guy was really cute.

"Coraline?"

A smaller girl dressed in black raised her hand and squeaked out, "Here." Jessie looked over her once. She was definitely goth.

"Dipper?"

"Here Mr. Bunnymund," a brown haired boy in the front sighed, and odd book in his hands. The book itself had a hand on it with a three in the middle. Dipper himself had an outdoorsman vibe to him.

"Elsa?"

A pretty girl with white blonde hair in the middle of the room raised her hand and said here. Jessie was becoming bored with looking at everyone in the room. She decided that she would have enough time to get to know everyone during the school year and so she leaned back against the wall. She mumbled out here when her name was called but that was about it.

After he took the role Mr. Bunnymund cleared his throat. "Okay ankle biters, I know you're wondering what this class is about. I know I did when I first learned I would be the teacher over it. Now, does anyone recognize this girl?"

He held up a picture of a gothic looking girl in a black sweater. Jessie gulped; she knew who she was. Her name was Mavis and she was her cousin Woody's babysitter. Mavis had committed suicide over the summer due to bullying.

"Correct, Jessie, her name was Mavis," Mr. Bunnymund said, making Jessie blink. She hadn't said anything aloud. Well, she thought she hadn't. "Anyways, the tragic death of this girl made the school realize 'Hey, we need to do something about this bloody bullying nonsense'. That is how 'Happy' started," the teacher explained.

A girl named Mabel that Jessie recognized from her second period raised her hand, "What does 'Happy' stand for?"

"It stands for helping abused peer pressured youths, Mabel," Mr. Bunnymund sighed, "And you twenty freshmen have been chosen to be the Happy Club. It's your duty to help those you think are in need, whether it's bullying or problems at home, understood?"

The class nodded slowly. Jessie slightly wondered why she was picked to be in an anti bullying club but she didn't voice this aloud. Instead she smiled. It was an honor to be picked by hand. Or in her eyes it was.

Mr. Bunnymund smiled, "Now then ankle biters, I'm going to put you into groups and I want you to go out there and tell me what you see, okay? Good. Now, let's see. Rapunzel goes with Pitch, Jack with Elsa, Jessie with Buzz, Oncie and Vanellope, Coraline and Norman, Kuki and Wally, Merida with Hiccup, Dipper with Wendy, Robbie with Mabel, and Violet with Wilber. It's first lunch; let's stop sone bullying. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. Mr. Bunnymund smiled.

"Good. Let's go ankle biters."

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know this isn't all exactly How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians, but this fanfic does include both of these fandoms so I just sorted it into this particular category. I'm not really sure about this fanfic to be honest; the whole idea started after a talk with a friend about bullying. If this gets enough reviews and such I'll continue it. If there is a particular fandom or character you want to make an appearance in this mega crossover send me a private message. Reviews and critics are encouraged but no flames please. I do not own any of the characters included in this story. As for now, XOXO, Life Strong.**


	2. First Day Issues Already

Vanellope

* * *

Vanellope and Oncie walked around the school, neither one of them saying much. Vanellope, who had been a victim of bullying herself in middle school, looked around the lunch room. Not much was going on.

"So...hi?" Oncie sputtered nervously, his cheeks tinted red. Vanellope looked up at him. He may of been a klutz but he was actually kind of cute. Not that Vanellope would say this out loud.

Vanellope smiled, "What's up?"

"Some part of me wants to say the sky," Oncie smiled back, "but that's not how you meant it, huh?"

This time Vanellope laughed, "No, but your head touches it so close enough."

"Oh thanks, Vanellope," Oncie stuck out his tongue at the smaller girl, who only laughed again in response.

Vanellope kept looking around, but this time, she was smiling. She shook her candy adorned head slightly, her mint green hoodie catching a peppermint that fell out of it. Her attire hadn't changed much over the years. It still consisted of her mint green hoodie, a brown tutu skirt, green and white tights, and black shoes. The only thing different was the fact that her old hoodie had ripped when her brother Ralph had decided to tie it to the door and play tug a war with it. Vanellope got over it though; this hoodie was softer.

A crying sound erupted somewhere near them, making both Vanellope and Oncie jump. A blonde girl wearing very expensive clothing was sobbing uncontrollably while another butch blonde boy yelled at her. "It's over Pacifica, okay? I'm done with your lies and your bullshit so leave me alone!" the blonde boy hissed, making the girl cry harder.

She then flipped him off, "I was good to you, Gideon. I was gold to you, but if that's how you want to play it, then fine by me. Get out of my face." With that, the boy stomped off, leaving the blonde girl alone. Vanellope and Oncie watched the scene with a somber expression. Slowly they walked over to her, careful not to upset the already crying girl. The girl, who the boy had called Pacifica, looked up at them.

"We just wanted to know if you're okay," Oncie said gently, making the girl nod with a sniff.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, erm, what's your names?" she asked, her voice horse.

Vanellope smiled, "I'm Vanellope and he's Oncie. We're both in the Happy Club."

"I've heard about that club. I find a charming idea, really. Say, I saw a boy earlier who ran into the janitor's closet crying after some football players had confronted him. I think he's still in there," Pacifica smiled kindly as she pointed towards a hallway, "I can show you the way." Vanellope looked and Oncie, who shrugged, and then looked at Pacifica. The girl seemed nice enough and so she agreed to follow her. They walked down the three hundred hallway behind her until the stopped at a very small closet door. Pacifica knocked on the door, "Hey Jake, you still in there?" No one answered her and so the blonde teen slowly opened the door, "I've brought some people to help you. They're in the Happy Club."

Vanellope and Oncie didn't notice as three football players snuck up behind them. The duo poked their heads in the door gently and looked around. No one seemed to be in there now. They started to walk off when the three athletes shoved them from behind, making them fall into the closet. They shut the door on the two and laughed.

"Haha, losers, this closet can only be opened from the outside. Good luck getting out," Pacifica's voice laughed from the other side of the door, making Vanellope seethe. She was only trying to help. The fourteen year old candy obsessed girl then realized she was laying on top of Oncie's chest and so she got up with a blush. Thank god it was dark inside of there.

"Now what?" Oncie asked as he stood up, his large frame barely visible.

Vanellope looked towards his general direction, "Buddy, I have no idea."

* * *

Wally

* * *

Wally Beetles groaned as he trudged around the rather small high school, his stomach rumbling from the smell of pizza emitting from the cafeteria.

"Why can't we go to lunch yet?" He groaned, his blonde hair flopping in his face.

His best friend, Kuki, giggled, "Because silly, we have to make people happy!"

Wally rolled his eyes at Kuki, "Whatever toots."

Kuki huffed but did not say anything else. Wally felt bad for being rude to her. After all, she was all he had left of his childhood group of friends. Abby herself had became a bully, Hoagie moved to a different state because of his parent's divorce, and Nigel had been placed on homebound after a tragic diagnosis of Leukemia. Even the tree house where the 'Kids Next Door' had always met to play out their super spy fantasies had long since been torn down due to mold issues in the wood. Wally sighed; his life was so much better when he was younger.

"Hey Wally," Kuki started, staring down the hallway, "is Oncie in the closet?"

Wally stopped; it was very unlike Kuki to make comments like that. "Just because he's a little girlay doesn't mean he's gay, Kuki," Wally laughed, his Australian accent slipping through a little. He had tried covering it up since middle school but sometimes it slipped through.

Kuki shot him a look, "No Wally, he's literally in the closet. Look!"

Wally then noticed what she was talking about. The door to the janitor' s closet was being banged on from the inside and he could hear Oncie and Vanellope yelling for help, "...Oh."

"Watch yourself there Oncie! You're about to crush me you big oaf!" Vanellope' s voice rang out, making Wally snicker.

"Well I'm trying to but it's hard where I'm so tall," Oncie said, making Wally laugh more. This, to him, was pure gold.

Vanellope stopped, "Wait, someone is outside the door! Get us out of here!"

"Yeah! I'm a little stuck so help would be much appreciated!" Oncie added, knocking on the door.

Wally, after a few more laughs, opened the door and watched as the two teens fell out onto the floor. Kuki smiled and helped up Vanellope while Oncie stood up on his own. "Just because we're in college doesn't mean that you can go off into closets," Wally snickered, earning a slap in the back of the head from Vanellope.

"Okay, first off, we are in high school. Secondly, we was pushed in there by jocks!" She cried angrily, making Wally raise an eyebrow. This was one sheila you did not want to make angry.

"Well excuse me for joking a little," Wally said, starting a full out arguments between the two. Kuki and Oncie watched them, unsure of what to do.

"Guys!" Kuki screamed after a while, a frown on her pale face.

They both looked at her, "What?"

"First of all, we're not supposed to fight! We're in Happy!" She scolded, making them look down in shame, "and secondly, where did the tall guy go?"

Wally and Vanellope both looked up. She was right. Oncie was no where to be seen. Wally looked at Vanellope, "where has he gone?"

* * *

Merida

* * *

"Ugh, this is so boring! Why was I chosen for this in the first place?" Merida groaned in frustration, her hands in the pockets of her shorts.

Hiccup shrugged, "I don't know, I guess someone thought you would be great at taking up for people."

Merida glared at him, causing him to smile back sheepishly. Although he was very nerdy in her opinion, Hiccup was actually sort of cute. Not that she would admit this aloud. She had more important things to worry about than boys like archery and horseback riding. He would just be an unneeded distraction.

"So... what kind of hobbies do you have?" Hiccup tried, playing with the sleeves of his dark green dress shirt sheepishly.

Merida shrugged, "Eh, I like practice with my bow and ride horses. That annoys my mum but I don't really care. You?"

"Well, I like studying lizards," Hiccup admitted, pulling up a picture of a dark purple lizard on his cellphone which he pulled out of his pocket, "this one is mine. His name is Toothless."

"Toothless? Your family has a thing for odd names," she laughed, the stopped as she realized how offensive that was, "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Hiccup is a rather odd name. I have no idea why my parents even picked it," Hiccup laughed, blushing nervously.

Merida frowned. She had not meant to offend the boy. She opened her mouth to speak when a small, black clad boy rushed past them, Oncie at his heels. Merida and Hiccup looked at each other.

"Should we follow them?" Hiccup asked, looking at Merida.

Normally, she would have said yes, but something deep within her guts told her not too. She was never one to go against a gut feeling, "No. Oncie can handle it."

Merida looked in the general direction that they went, her heart sinking. She hoped Oncie could handle it, but she had the odd feeling this would not be the last time they saw him chasing after this boy.

* * *

Surprise POV

* * *

He sat down on the edge of the rooftop, tears streaming his face. Of course his first day of high school would end up like this. Humiliated, alone, afraid. He hated it. He absolutely hated it.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked behind him, causing the boy to turn around an smile at him. He did not want this stranger, no matter nice he seemed with his bow tie, suspenders, and overall friendly vibe, to know how he felt. He could stab him in the back too.

After a long pause, the black clad boy smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Most people don't run down hallways crying when they're fine."

He paused. The stranger had saw him crying. There goes the tough act, "No, I guess I am not."

The stranger smiled kindly at him, "Well, do you want to tell me what's wrong? I'm Oncie, by the way."

He sighed. There was no way out of this one, he just knew there wasn't, and so he told Oncie of the day's events. "And that's why I was crying," he sighed. He tried to act strong and tough for his brother's sake, but here he was, spilling out his feelings on a rooftop to someone he just met. His brother was right; he was too naive.

"People are really mean. I'm sorry to hear that, um, what's your name?"

He smiled slightly and whispered his name to the tall, lanky boy. He expected laugh or snicker but he did not. Instead, he just smiled and stood up.

"C'mon, they should be serving lunch soon. You can sit with me. I've even got some peanut butter winkies if you want some," Oncie said as he opened the door to the top floor of the gym.

He smiled, "Thank you. Peanut buttah winkies are my favorite."

"I just like candy. And pancakes. Pancakes are amazing," Oncie said as they walked back into the school. He smiled up at him. For once, he may have a real friend.

**Author' s Note: Hello everyone! Finally, a new chapter for this story! Cyber cookies to anyone who figures out who the surprise pov was. I know there was an Oncie overload, but c'mon, he's so cute. If you want to request a character or you want more information on the character, p.m. me. XOXO, Life Strong. **


End file.
